Andrew Ryan
"My name is Andrew Ryan and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?" -Andrew Ryan "It was not impossible to build Rapture at the bottom of the sea, it was impossible to build it anywhere else." -Andrew Ryan "A man chooses, a slave obeys." -Andrew Ryan "Andrew Ryan...the bloody king of Rapture." - Atlas ''"So tell me, friend, which one of the bitches sent you? The KGB wolf? Or the CIA jackal? Here's the news: Rapture isn't some sunken ship for you to plunder, and Andrew Ryan isn't the giddy socialite who can be slapped around by government muscle." -Andrew Ryan ''"What is the difference between a man and a parasite? A man builds, a parasite asks 'Where's my share?' A man creates, a parasite says 'What will the neighbors think?' A man invents, a parasite says 'Watch out, or you might tread on the toes of God...'" -Andrew Ryan History '''Andrew Ryan' was the founder of Rapture and owner of Ryan Industries. A former Soviet citizen, he was witness to the murder of his entire family by agents of the State. His childhood experiences under Soviet rule led Andrew Ryan to his personal philosophy- the modern world was created by great men who strove to make their own way. Anytime "parasites" gained control of such a world, they destroyed it. He immigrated to America, believing it was a place where such men could prosper. For a time, he was devoted to his adopted country, grateful for it rewarding his intellect and determination with wealth and fame. However, the social programs adopted in the late 20's increasingly tested that devotion. He once owned a large forest as a personal retreat, one that many groups envied. Ultimately, the government attempted to nationalize it as parkland. His response, before surrendering it, was to burn it to the ground. The final straw for Ryan was the destruction of Hiroshima with the Atomic Bomb. In his eyes, the Bomb was the ultimate corruption of his ideals - science and determination harnessed for destruction, creating a weapon that gave the "parasites" the ability to destroy anything that they could not seize. Ryan's response was to use his entire fortune to build Rapture - a community where "the artist would not fear the censor, the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, the great not be constrained by the small", in the only place he felt the "parasites" could not touch - the depths of the Atlantic ocean. Ryan filled his city with several thousand of the world's best and brightest, and for a time, it was everything he dreamed it would be - a paradise of freedom and wealth. There was only one flaw in his plan - the reason he built the city in the first place. To keep Rapture safely hidden from the "parasites", he strictly forbade contact with the surface - thus creating a market for smuggled goods. And this caused the rise of the one thing Ryan had been unable to imagine - a brilliant and determined man for whom freedom, wealth and comfort were not enough. A man who could only be satisfied by control - former mobster Frank Fontaine. Fontaine's life prior to becoming a citizen of Rapture provided the skills that allowed him to dominate the small, yet unavoidable black market in smuggled goods. By being the first to sponsor Bridgette Tenenbaum's research into a mysterious sea slug, he became the primary distributor of ADAM. As Rapture was completely isolated from the surface world, few were aware of the chaos of the post-WWII reconstruction era, and Fontaine was easily able to sway the lower classes with promises of revolution. With these factors in his favor, it took him less than three years to gather enough wealth, power and support to challenge Ryan openly. The idealistic Ryan was totally unprepared for the brutality of armed conflict as opposed to the genteel honor of economic competition. As Rapture fell into chaos due to the machinations of first Fontaine and later Atlas, he grew ever more desperate in his efforts to protect his utopia. Out of obsession with his enemy, he became his enemy. One by one, he abandoned all of his ideals until he was just a tyrant spouting monologues of self-determination while smiting his enemies like a spoiled god. He had become one of the very "parasites" he had built Rapture as a sanctuary from, and he was destroying it - just like he believed all "parasites" did to great things. This is the state of affairs in which Jack finds the city at the beginning of Bioshock. Ryan is an ever-present voice while Jack travels through Rapture. Although Frank Fontaine set Jack on his journey to kill Ryan using the would you kindly trigger phrase, Ryan knew exactly what was occurring. When he laid eyes on Jack however, he instantly recognized him as the son he might have had with Jasmine Jolene, had she not sold him before he was born. His own flesh and blood, reduced to a puppet, was the ultimate insult the world could have given him. Looking at his life and his works, now all in ruin - by his own hand as much as his enemies' - he decided to die as he had lived: on his own terms. With the trigger phrase, he could have controlled Jack as Atlas did, directed him against his enemy. Instead, he forced Jack to kill him, all the time screaming what he considered the most important message he had: "A MAN CHOOSES! A SLAVE OBEYS!" The player will discover that Ryan had made the decision to turn off the local Vita-Chamber to prevent the device from resurrecting him - a false death would not have driven the message home as potently. Audio Diaries *Medical Pavilion **Parasite Expectations **Vandalism *Neptune's Bounty **Fontaine Must Go **Watch Fontaine **Death Penalty in Rapture **Working Late Again *Arcadia **The Market is Patient **Offer a Better Product **The Great Chain *Farmer's Market **Pulling Together **Desperate Times **First Encounter *Hephaestus **A Man or a Parasite **Impossible Anywhere Else **Great Chain Moves Slowly *Point Prometheus **Marketing Gold **Mistakes Literary reference Note: Ken Levine has stated at the 2008 GDC that Andrew Ryan is NOT supposed to be based on Ayn Rand's name. "My philosophy, in essence, is the concept of man as a heroic being, with his own happiness as the moral purpose of his life, with productive achievement as his noblest activity, and reason as his only absolute." -Ayn Rand Category:Characters